


Instinct

by SecondSilk



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, season seven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

It was probably instinct that Sam had turned the television on to that channel at that time. He was struck dumb, the fire already igniting in his blood. No one could have prepared Santos to give that speech. That was the man himself.

Carla found him staring blankly at the program when it resumed.

"You're not really watching that," she said. The amused lilt in her voice made him smile.

Sam looked up her, reminding himself how happy he was here with her.

"What would you think about moving to Washington?"

She laughed. But Sam knew she'd think about it.


End file.
